


cologne

by allywritesmut



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Banri, Fluff, Itaru is a bartender, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, The Roman Episode, Top!Juza, hisoka & misumi make a brief cameo, read the notes at the beginning, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywritesmut/pseuds/allywritesmut
Summary: The Roman Episode au.Set two months after Lansky’s betrayal.“Can you just be quiet for once?” Lansky frowned, the hand that was on the brunette’s mouth dropped to his side. “Look, I’m sorry. You can hit me all you want later.”“You bet your ass I’m gonna hit you.” Luciano leaned closer to him, gritting his teeth. He tipped his chin upwards, trying to make up for their height difference. “Well anyhow,  I’m not accepting your half-assed apology. If that’s all you have to say, then leave while you still can.”Lansky finds Luciano at a bar. Things get steamy in the restroom real quick.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	cologne

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like here’s a few things u should know:
> 
> -Itaru is named Mateo in this au. He’s the bartender. I literally just searched up “Italian boy names” on google and Mateo was one of the first results. Don’t come after me :,)  
> -I changed the play a lil. Luciano escapes from the people who took him away after finding out that Lansky ratted him out and tried to dirty his name. They don’t see each other for a solid two months until Lansky finds Luciano at the bar
> 
> (okay this is optional to read but I have a head canon that instead of being a gaming addict, “Mateo” is a gambling addict in this au. You cannot convince me otherwise. Thank u for coming to my ted talk)

Luciano wouldn’t forgive Lansky. Not after what he did to him. 

That feeling of hurt and betrayal when he found out that jerk made a deal with some dirty cop and tried to bring down his name. He should have listened to the Boss. It was a one-sided friendship all along. Luciano was a fool to even think he found a friend. A true friend. A shoulder to cry on. Someone to laugh, cry, and smile with. But of course, it was his mistake to let his guard down-especially in his line of work. 

Who would want to be friends with an asshole like him anyways? He’s stubborn, cowardly, and two-faced. God, the brunette was surprised that he had the brain capacity to tolerate his bullshit. Lansky always thought he could speak to him like he was nobody. Just a piece of trash on the cold, hard sidewalk.

“Geez Luciano, you're gonna break your glass. Cheer up a bit, okay?” Mateo, the bartender, tapped him on the shoulder. It snapped the brunette out of his thoughts, realizing his knuckles had turned white from gripping the shot glass too hard. His face turned red in embarrassment. 

Mateo sighed. “Look, I know, like, your bestest friend betrayed you, but can you mourn about it in a more subtle way?” He leans in, muttering, “You are scaring the customers.” Luciano looked around the room, seeing only a few people. One being a random, energetic looking guy in a sweater with a bunch of triangles on it along with some other dude sleeping on the floor with a pack of marshmallows resting on his stomach. Wow. What a crowd.

Luciano snorted, “What customers exactly?” And the few people here didn’t even mind that their sad local yakuza was drinking his tears away. He brought the glass to his lips, realizing it was empty. “Hey. I want a refill.” 

The bartender rolled his eyes with a fond smile, “You are an ass, you know that?” He grabbed his cup, walking back to the endless rack of alcohol bottles behind him. With his back facing Luciano, he asked. “...It’s been awhile since that incident happened between you and him. Don’t you think you should be looking for a new job instead of getting drunk over your ass?” 

The brunette knitted his eyebrows, the corners of his lips turning downwards. “W-What? I’ve been trying!”

“Then you obviously haven’t been trying enough.” Mateo poured more wine into his drink and walked back to Luciano. A concerned frown was on his face. “It’s been two months. I’m worried about you.”

Luciano didn’t reply. He had no reason to be talking back because Mateo was right. What has he been doing this whole time? Nothing. His life has been so empty and pointless ever since. Like a part of him died. Well, maybe the brunette was overreacting on that last part. He would never admit it, but the brunette did miss his company a little. Okay, more than a little. If he had only missed him a tiny bit, Luciano would not be here drinking his sorrows away. 

He missed the warm feeling in his gut whenever he was with Lansky. The adrenaline rush whenever they wiped the floor with their enemies on missions. Their playful banter, the tiny ways Lansky would show his care about his well being. He missed the way Lansky’s eyes would soften just a little whenever he looked at Luciano when they were alone. His pupils would dilate, and for just a millisecond Luciano would notice his gaze shifting a little lower to his lips. Perhaps it was his imagination?

The faint blush Luciano would see on his face whenever they got fucking wasted after their missions. Lansky would always wrap an arm around his narrow waist, pulling him closer so the brunette would always smell his cologne. Their bodies pressing against each other. It was calming, reassuring. Lansky’s shoulders were always so broad, his body would always look so toned. He could especially see it when he wore those tight ass shirts and jeans. Luciano wanted to touch it. Fuck, that desire would probably be the death of him.

Now that Luciano thought of it, the man was always so handsome even if he wasn’t supposed to be. That intimidating glare he gave him when they first met made him feel hot all over. The way his deep voice sounded, especially when it was low and demanding, always made him shudder and Lucciano hated it. Or did he really?

“Hey Lansky, mind if I (hicc) ask a question?” Luciano drunkenly asked, his face flushed red. His throat felt dry because of all the alcohol.

“Ask away.” Replied Lansky, who was definitely not as shit-faced as his co-worker was.

The brunette leaned his head onto his shoulder, his eyes were practically twinkling. “Who was your first love?”

Lansky lifted a brow in question, surprised at the brunette’s unusual behavior. Although it made sense because he was drunk. “What kind of cliche ass question is that? Does the author of this fanfiction really have nothing else to write about?”

“Shut up and answer my question you jerk.”

Lansky scoffed, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“...Fuck you.”

They didn’t care about how many hours had passed. Both of them wanted these lingering moments to last forever. Their faces would be so close to one another. If only he would just lean a bit more and- 

Luciano always did enjoy his company, but as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

“Never would've taken you for a traitor, Luciano.”

“It wasn’t me, boss!” Luciano yelled desperately, struggling to move with the uncomfortable and restraining ropes wrapped against his torso and arms.“I-I would never-“

“Shut up!” The boss raised his voice in agitation. “Lansky’s got all the proof.”

The brunette widened his eyes in shock, “Lansky does!?” He glared at the purple haired man in the room and narrowed his eyes in absolute disgust, “...Anything’s okay as long as it’s for your brother, huh? You lying sack of shit!”

Lansky shrugged, an apathetic look on his face. Luciano was heartbroken and furious at the betrayal of his ‘companion.’ Does that asshole really deserve that name? What should he even refer to him as now? He feel the blood boiling in his veins.

“I just ain’t the guy you think I am.”

Before Luciano could think about what he was saying, he replied angrily, “I’ll kill you, you son of a bitch!”

“Go ahead and try.” Said Lansky, crossing his arms. The man Luciano knew, the caring, earnest, Lansky was not there. It was replaced with a cruel, corrupt snake. Or maybe Luciano was wrong. Maybe that was Lansky all along, and the brunette just thought there was more to him than that. Everything went downhill from the moment Luciano eavesdropped on his conversation with that dirty cop. Stupid Lansky. Stupid, stupid Lansky.

No, Luciano can't think about what happened again. He barely escaped from getting captured. And that was because Lansky threw him under the bus. The thought alone was eating at him already. Mateo passed his drink toward him, a concerned look on his face. “I’ll only let you have a few more drinks for the night, okay? I’m being generous. Your ass better be back home by midnight.” 

“Are you serious?” The yakuza exclaimed in shock, “That’s too damn early!”

“What, you gonna spend the night here? You’re lucky I haven’t kicked you out of this place yet.” The dirty blonde flicked the other in the forehead, causing him to flinch in pain. 

“Well, I-“

They both heard the front door creak open, the bells jingling announcing someone’s arrival. He turned his head to see a familiar figure several meters away from him. Luciano’s heart sank immediately. It was him. That lowly, lying bastard. His heart rate increased, palms becoming sweaty. 

“Luciano. I knew you were here.” Lansky said in between pants. It seemed like he ran a mile to get here. “I need to talk to you.”

The brunette growled, “Oh, so NOW you wanna show up?” Luciano stomped toward him in wrath, his ears probably had smoke coming out of them. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’d kill you.” He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt forcefully, trying to provoke the other yakuza. The purple haired grimaced, pushing Luciano away causing him to stumble back. Lansky gave him a pleading look. “Please, just hear me out.”

“Hey! Did you guys forget that this is a bar, not a war ground?!” Mateo scolded them, giving them a death stare. “You are causing a disruption! Sit down.” Both did exactly what the blonde said. Lansky sat next to Luciano. They both glanced at each other in the eye, but looked away immediately. Damn, the air was tense around them. 

The bartender went and grabbed an empty glass, “So, anything you want?” 

“Whiskey.” 

“Ah, you seemed like a whiskey guy to me.” Mateo chuckled, trying to break the ice. It was obvious that guy was the dude Luciano was mourning about before. He didn’t know what exactly happened, but they had to make up. The brunette has been acting so weird ever since that day. It’s been bothering Mateo (and his work) a bunch lately. “What brings you here?”

“Just needed to have a talk with someone.” Lansky curtly replied, looking over at Luciano who snarled at him. 

“I gotta say, you have guts to show up here. Do you really want me to bash your face in?” He gave him a once over. The other really did look as dashing as he was last time they were together. No, Luciano shouldn’t be thinking about that now. The frown on his face deepened.

“Just chill Luciano, okay?” Mateo scolded him, handing over Lansky’s drink. So much for trying to break the ice. It feels like Antarctica in here. “If you guys wanna argue, then do it somewhere else. I don’t want you guys causing a ruckus here. You’re bothering the customers.” 

Lansky nodded, taking a few sips of his whiskey. “Then where’s the restrooms around here?” Luciano looked at him, confused. Why did he want to know? “Down the hall, last door on the right.” Mateo replied. 

The purple haired stood up from his seat, glancing over at Luciano. “Let’s go,” He grabbed his wrist forcefully. The brunette tried to get his grubby hand off him, but it wouldn’t budge. “Hey!” Luciano raised his voice in protest, “Don’t think you can just drag me around!” 

And that’s exactly what Lansky did. He tightened his grip on his wrist walking over to the restroom, opening the door despite the other struggling to get away.

Mateo rolled his eyes, looking down at the unfinished glass of whiskey on the counter in front of him. Was it really that hard to just finish the fucking drink before talking to him? “Seriously…” He muttered under his breath.

The bartender is concerned whether or not Luciano can handle being near Lansky without trying to get a punch at him. However he has a gut feeling he shouldn’t try to interrupt them.

...Eh, they’ll be fine. Mateo thinks to himself.

“Let me explain-“ Lansky starts, closing the door behind them. He is interrupted when the other yakuza tries to smack him in the head, dodging his attempt at the last second. He grabs his arm before Luciano can try to attack him again. The purple haired furrows his eyebrows, “Can you just let me talk, damn it?!”

“Right after I beat your ass!” Luciano raises his voice, but the other cups his mouth. Lansky backs him into a wall. The tension grew thicker as Luciano stared into the other’s eyes. He’s giving him that look again. The kind where Luciano feels like melting into a mere puddle on the floor from looking at that dreamy gaze. His shoulders relax a little as he stops trying to struggle against him. Their faces are just a few inches away from each other by now. His throat suddenly feels dry, his voice hoarse. Is the alcohol finally getting to him now? Or perhaps…

“Can you just be quiet for once?” Lansky frowned, the hand that was on the brunette’s mouth dropped to his side. “Look, I’m sorry. You can hit me all you want later.”

“You bet your ass I’m gonna hit you.” Luciano leaned closer to him, gritting his teeth. He tipped his chin upwards, trying to make up for their height difference. “Well anyhow, I’m not accepting your half-assed apology. If that’s all you have to say, then leave while you still can.”

The purple haired’s gaze softened, looking down at the floor. “I don’t have an excuse for what I did. I really am sorry.” The other stared at him in silence, surprised. No, he shouldn’t trust him. He was supposed to be your friend, but he betrayed you. Thought Luciano, but the other’s words shocked him even more. “Here,” Lansky reached for his jacket pocket. “I’ll pay you restitution.”

“What?” Luciano saw a wad of cash, glaring at him with disbelief. “You think you can just solve this shit with money!?” No, this was probably a joke. This has to be. There’s NO way a guy like him, Cheapskate Lansky, would even give him even a buck. I mean, the guy probably spends an hour debating if he should spend a cent!

“...I owe you that much at least.”

“You’re kidding.” The brunette shook his head, “Put that away. I don’t want it.” 

Lansky frowned, putting the money away. “Then besides letting you hit me, what else can I give?” Luciano was at shock here. Lansky giving him money? No, this has gotta be a joke. A prank. Or maybe he was actually sorry? The two were so close now that they could practically feel each other’s breath. Luciano could smell that very same cologne from the times before. He leaned into his ear, smelling the scent. Lansky flinched in surprise. What was he doing?

They stayed like that for a minute, before Lansky snapped himself back into reality. He grabbed the other’s face by his chin, forcing him to look at him directly. “Hey. Answer my question.” Their chests were pressed against each other, silence filling the room once more. Lansky had enough of this, he was about to step back until-

“What do I want, huh…” 

The brunette moved closer, a dazed expression on his face. He stared up at the other, his face reddening. Their height difference was more prominent now that they were so close. Lansky was breathless at the sight. Was Luciano thinking what he was thinking? He moved a hand to his arm, gradually moving down to his elbow. Lansky spoke softly in a low tone, “Hey, Luciano-“ 

And that’s when the other pressed his lips against him. Their kiss became heated in no time, Lansky’s hand moving from his arm to his waist as he rubbed slow circles on his abdomen. God, it felt good. So good. The brunette put his hands on the sides of the other’s neck and deepened their kiss. They continued like that, the atmosphere growing hotter by the second. The purple haired moved his thigh against the other’s legs, pressing against his crotch. 

Luciano moaned into the kiss, the sensation went straight to his dick. He arched his back, rocking against his leg. He bit his lip, backing away from the kiss. “You should know better. Money won’t solve a thing.” The brunette whispered into his ear, and Lansky growled. “But I know what else will.” 

Instantly, Lansky retorted, “Well it’s you who should know better. Who tries to start a fight in a bar?” 

The brunette scoffed in annoyance, but the thigh in between his legs grinded harder against his clothed dick. He let out a soft moan, trying not to be so loud. What will they do if someone catches them? The pleasure was so good that for a second, Luciano thought that this was just a fever dream.

Of course, that was until the man in front of him moves and bites his neck aggressively. In response, Luciano’s breath hitched while he proceeded to claw his hands at his back. Lansky’s hand reached under Luciano’s shirt, feeling up his torso. Oh, wouldn’t he love to have his bare, toned chest against his. These clothes were getting in the damn way, fuck.

“Is the door locked?” The brunette asked, trying to catch his breath.

Lansky sucked on the bite mark on his neck before stopping to look at the door behind them. “Yup.” He said curtly before dragging Luciano over to the sinks. They can both see how undone they already were, especially the brunette. Beads of sweat started to fall down his forehead , the red dress shirt he’s wearing wrinkled and untucked, and an adorable flush spreading from his ears to his neck.

“Look at yourself. Are you really that desperate?” Lansky forced the other to look at the mirror, cupping his chin with his free hand. He could see his rare smirk in the mirror. The yakuza must be enjoying this. Of course, the feeling was mutual. Luciano looked away from the mirror in embarrassment, “Fuck off, you.” He hissed.

Lansky pulled him back into another ardent kiss, smacking their lips against the other’s. Luciano let out a pleased sigh. Their tongues grinded against one another. Now that he was distracted, the purple haired turned the other yakuza around. He gripped his hips, hoisting him up onto the countertop and moved his hands onto Luciano’s inner thighs to spread them apart. 

“Mmm,” Moaned the brunette, trying to unbutton Lansky’s shirt. He wanted these troublesome clothes off him as soon as possible. Their kiss grew more sloppy and messy, but neither of them cared. They just wanted to get off. Lansky moved down to his neck again, leaving small kisses. He licked a long, wet stripe up the side of his neck as he palmed his crotch through the other’s pants. 

“You’re killing me...Hurry up.” Luciano was impatient and eager. Hungry even. You probably know what he’s hungry for by now, though. Lansky rolled his eyes, zipping down the brunette’s pants. With Luciano’s raring and heated gaze on him, he pulled down his pants and let it drop on the restroom floor. The yakuza shivered, feeling his bare ass on the cold countertops. 

Luciano took off his shirt, giving his muscular build a keen, half-lidded stare. He observed every inch of his torso, licking his lips. It looked better than he had imagined. Lansky continued pressing kisses downwards, stroking his abdomen. He stopped at his left nipple, licking it at first and then giving it a hard suck. The brunette jolted, letting out a strangled whimper. He gripped onto Lansky’s soft locks, giving it a hard pull. The other grunted.

How did it turn out like this? A few moments ago he was one of the only people at that bar, drunk off his ass thinking about the man who betrayed their friendship. And now, that man is trying to fuck him. Wow, life is really full of surprises, huh. Oh well, not that the two of them were really complaining. 

The brunette felt his body recoil when he felt his index finger at his hole. He practically squeaked, bewildered. Luciano heard a chuckle below him, his face flushing from embarrassment. He was about to say something when he felt that same finger penetrate his hole as he let out a loud gasp. 

“Loosen up, jesus fucking christ.” Complained Lansky, beginning to finger fuck him slowly and steadily. He rubbed slow circles into his arm again with his other hand in an effort to calm him down. Eventually the purple haired added another finger as he picked up the pace, his fingers were engulfed right at the knuckle. Luciano put a hand over his mouth to make sure nobody outside could hear his lewd moans. Arching his back, the other stretched his hole by spreading both of his fingers apart. 

Luciano found it harder to hold back his pleasured sobs, his legs trembling. He called his name in a breathless moan, which turned Lansky on more than what Luciano thought. The brunette was really doing things to him. He looked down at the man beneath him. His hair a mess, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, the sensual expression on his face could make him come on the spot if Lansky wasn’t careful. 

With his free hand, he rubbed the tip of Luciano’s dick with his thumb. The brunette whined as his hips twitched. God, that was a sight for sore eyes, Luciano fucked himself back on his fingers, enjoying the feeling of something inside him so much. 

“You love it when I do it rough, don’t you?” Lansky licked his lips.

His breath hitched from his words, it almost sent him over the edge. Lansky thrusted his finger faster and faster. By now, there were more and more moans slipping out. It was complete torture to hold them back. Just when he was at his limit, the brunette felt his fingers pull out. He shuddered, feeling empty. Dissatisfied. 

Right after, Lansky grabbed him by the hips as he felt his feet touch the ground. What was he going to do now? Luciano thought before the other gave him a demanding look, telling him to get down on his knees. He gulped and did what he was told to. 

“You know what to do.” Lansky said with an even tone, and he was right. “No teeth.” The brunette unzipped his pants, seeing a big bulge through his boxers. His mouth watered at the sight, staring at it until the other grabbed his hair roughly and pressed his cheek against his boner. Luciano whimpered, pulling his cock out of its confines. He could see some veins from the shaft. Starting out by licking the side of his dick, he used his other hand to pump it up and down. Lansky moaned lowly, his eyes shut. 

Eventually, Luciano grew more bold. He jerked him off at a faster pace, starting to suck only on the tip and moving down gradually. He felt the other’s hand tighten on his scalp. His breathing grew more uneven as Luciano kept sucking on his dick like life depended on it. He gradually started to engulf his mouth with his entire cock, his eyes watering and jaw becoming so, so very sore. But it felt so good. 

Luciano looked up at the other yakuza, face flushed and precum drooling from his lips. Lansky couldn’t take it anymore. He almost reached the base until the other pulled his dick out of his mouth. His jaw ached, but he didn’t mind. Luciano loved it. “Stand up and turn around.” Lansky commanded, his voice slightly raspy. 

The brunette smirked, the corners of his mouth turning upwards, “Aye aye, sir.” The other snorted at his remark. He did exactly what he was told to, facing the mirror. Wow did Luciano really look this…lewd? He was surprised that the desperate, horny guy in his reflection was actually himself. Turns out Lansky got him this worked up. 

All his thoughts stopped when Lansky’s dick lined up at his hole, before asking, “Are you sure about this?”

Luciano didn't even hesitate before nodding. The purple haired bit his bottom lip hard as he guided his cock into the other yakuza’s tight warmth, trying to hold back any sensual groans. Instead, he just let out a low grunt. 

The brunette gasped at the feeling, gripping onto the countertops for support. He doubted his legs would keep him up for any longer. Since neither of them had lube, they stayed like that for a minute or so until Lansky thrusted slowly into him until he was deep inside. Luciano let out a quiet sob from the pain. “Stay calm, it’ll be better soon.” He felt the taller man whisper into his ear, resting his warm hand onto his abdomen.

He gulped, but the guy was right. That pain gradually faded into intense pleasure. “More,” Luciano pleaded, and that was exactly what he got. Lansky pulled out until only the tip was inside him, and then jerked his hips back into his hole. Immediately after, he pulled Luciano into a searing kiss, lips gliding against one another. It muffled the desperate shout from the man below him. 

And that was when Lansky was utterly ruthless, fucking him like there was no tomorrow. If Luciano wanted more, he definitely got what he asked for. “F-Fuck!” Cursed the brunette in between their kisses, his throat rough from crying out. Lansky snaked an arm around his waist to keep him steady, preventing him from falling when his legs gave out. 

When they pulled back from the kiss, they looked at the mirror in front of them. Luciano immediately glanced away. 

“Look.” Lansky said sternly and Luciano’s face was probably as red as a strawberry when he gazed at his reflection once more. From the way his hair stuck out at odd angles, how perky his nipples were, the precum dripping out of his mouth turned Lansky on. Maybe he could reach for his phone and take a picture, perhaps? Anything to savor this moment.

“Y'know,” Lansky licked his lips once more, talking into his ear as he fucked his hole again and again. The two of them could hear the sound of their hips smacking together every time their bodies collided. “If we were on a bed or something, I’d probably would’ve had you in around five positions by now.” He felt Luciano tighten around his dick from hearing his words.

Luciano hissed, “Shut up. You say the most e-em, ah, embarrassing th-things-“ He couldn’t even get a sentence out without moaning and stuttering. Lansky put his free arm around his thigh, lifting it up so he could get a better angle. Trying to hit that one spot that would drive him crazy. In the mirror, the purple haired could see the other widened his eyes, speechless. 

“W-Wait! Please! Lansky!” He begged in vain, quickly reaching his hand back to put it on Lansky’s lower stomach as retaliation but the other wouldn’t have none of it. He pressed his chest to Luciano’s back closer together as he kept pounding that spot over and over. His moans were going up an octave. Luciano couldn’t control his screams anymore, so Lansky clasped a hand over his mouth.

He felt tears crinkling up from the corners of his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. Luciano could see Lansky’s flushed expression from behind his shoulder. “Mmmn! Ugh! Aahn!” Just Lansky’s thick cock alone was sending him over the edge, close to his orgasm. He couldn’t take the building pressure anymore. Lansky grunted with every thrust, biting his lip. His pupils blown, a faint blush on his face, his heavy breathing. It was so erotic. He sucked on his neck again hard, trying to leave another mark. 

Luciano wasn’t the only one who was close to coming. Lansky’s thrusts were becoming erratic, uneven. He leaned down to lick his ear, the brunette shuddering in response. The sexual tension in the room was too much, neither of them couldn’t take it anymore. 

And that’s when they came at the same time. Lansky muffled a loud shout from Luciano. An exhausted groan slipped out of Lansky’s mouth, letting out his load inside him. His come was dripping down his thigh, from his hole. Meanwhile, Luciano came on the countertops and some of it was on his dress shirt. It wasn’t a big deal though. When he tucks his shirt back in, no one will see it. Panting, he was still high off his orgasm. That was one intense fuck.

When Luciano looked down at the countertop, he frowned. Now who’s gonna clean up this damn mess?

“Wow. Cheapskate Lansky really did offer me money. I still can’t believe it,” The brunette snickered, but Lansky frowned from his endless teasing. Luciano’s ass throbbed because of their previous activities, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Once Lansky threw away the last of the paper towels from their mess, he retorted, “Yeah I did. So what?”

Luciano leaned his back against the wall, staring smugly at the taller man. “You know what? I thought the day you’d lend me more than two bucks was when I was dead.” He crossed his arms. 

“Okay, okay. I fucking get it. You don’t have to remind me again.” The other rolled his eyes. Would he just give it up already? The purple haired wasn’t aware that giving someone money was such a big deal in the first place. Lansky did feel the need to do that though, since he did betray him. “You seriously don’t want the money?”

“Nah. Taking money from you would feel too weird.” The brunette shuddered, but then he had an idea. A good one. Lansky had it coming for him anyways. “...But I’ll take one more thing. Clench your teeth.”

“Wh-“ Lansky couldn’t finish his sentence before he was punched in the face. Ouch.

“Now we’re even!” Luciano said victoriously, the smug smile on his lips replaced with an arrogant shit-eating grin. Lansky sighed. Despite being annoyed with the other, he couldn’t protest against it (well, he did say that Lucciano could hit him later). Yup, he really should’ve seen this coming. Luciano: 1, Lansky: 0.

“Whatever.” His frown deepened, but then he felt the other gently cup his cheek from where he previously just hit him. Lansky’s expression softened from the warmth of his hand.

“Say, are you still with the boss?”

“Them? No, I ran away.” 

“Oh. What are you gonna do now?” 

He paused before replying, “I dunno, but I gotta take care of my brother somehow.” 

Honestly, Lansky was at a loss here . By deciding to abandon his job, how was he going to pay for the expenses for his brother’s surgery? Lansky furrowed his brows together, looking down at the floor. Luciano thought real hard for a moment before thinking of another idea. One that totally didn’t involve him punching him in the face. 

“Oi, wanna go into business together? We could be bodyguards or something.” 

Lansky widened his eyes, taken aback by his plan but then smirked. He then decided to add onto that proposal. “Or spies, even.”

The brunette let his hand casually fall from his cheek and shrugged. He was glad that Lansky was open to his idea even though it seemed a bit too bold. But really, was Lucciano really the type of person to play it safe? “I’m not picky. Anything’s fine I guess.”

He was about to stop there, but then a bright lightbulb shines above his head. “Or what about being jacks of all trades?”

Lansky let that sink in for a moment and replied, “Kinda broad, doncha think? Oh, what the hell, I’m in.” They laughed, Luciano punching the other yakuza playfully on the shoulder. Starting a business together, huh? Now that’s something they can both get behind.

Luciano would never admit it, but he missed this asshole. Even if it’s just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Luciano: so who WAS your first love anyways??  
> Lansky: it’s kinda embarrassing...  
> Luciano: just say it. idfc  
> Lansky, blushing: my teacher in elementary school. she would always give out candy whenever someone got the answers right  
> Luciano: ...is that seriously the only reason you fell in love with her?  
> Lansky; yeah why?  
> Luciano:  
> Luciano, thinking: maybe I should start getting him candy...  
> Lansky: 1, Luciano: 0


End file.
